Just a Normal Dinner
by cornholio4
Summary: A short drabble of the Pyms having dinner with Scott, Paxton, Peggy and Cassie after the events of the movie. Slight Scott/Hope.


**This should be obvious but spoilers for the movie.**

Scott Lang smiled as he was in the Pym household's kitchen eating dinner with his mentor Hank Pym, Hank's daughter and Scott's girlfriend Hope, Scott's daughter Cassie, his ex-wife Maggie and Maggie's fiancé Jim Paxton. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner Mr Pym." Peggy said unable to keep her eyes off the ants on the table that were putting sugar into the teacups. Scott had before sat down and told them the story of how Hank and Hope had recruited him to use the Ant Man suit to stop Cross from unleashing chaos with the Yellowjacket technology he was planning on selling. Paxton had thought he had become like that person who was slinging about New York City using some sort of web or that masked man who was seen at night in Hell's Kitchen.

"So you are the guy Scott got that suit from?" Paxton asked the ants not bothering him much, having had to help save Cassie from Darren Cross in the Yellowjacket suit, the giant ant that Cassie now kept as a pet and the giant Thomas the Tank Engine that almost crushed his fiancé's house: this was not so hard for him to take in. Hank nodded as he was tucking into his food.

"After a kid from Brooklyn got injected with a serum and long before Stark built his first suit, I was the Ant Man of the Cold War, you probably never heard since I would have been too small to appear in the news." Hank told him earning a laugh from the other adults. "Of course my days as Ant Man did not end on a happy ending, but that is a story for another day..." Hank sighed as his daughter put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy, you think I could become like you?" Cassie asked looking to her father's direction. This question caused Peggy and Paxton to exclaim at the same time:

" **ABSOLUTELY NOT!** "

"Well I for one would think that you would make a great young Avenger." Scott said ruffling Cassie's hair to earning some disapproving looks from Peggy and Paxton. "Okay better drop this conversation now..." Scott said sheepishly.

"Speaking o those Avengers, Stark had ended up building the thing that lifted Sokovia into the air." Hank muttered eating the steak that was on his plate. "I am smart enough to know when to keep my technology a secret; you would never see me building something like that Ultron." Hank said thinking of his not so fond memories of dealing with Tony Stark's father Howard.

"Daddy, if you marry Ms Hope will Mr Pym become my grandpa?" Cassie asked and despite how innocent the question was from the young girl, this caused some stirs from the adults on the table: particularly Hope and Hank.

"Well Cassie, that will depend." Hope said deciding to put her own answer to Cassie's question. "That will depend if your daddy ever plans on asking, and if my dad doesn't end up killing your daddy for even daring to ask." Hope answered causing Paxton and Peggy to laugh. Scott looked a bit afraid as he looked at Hank, Hank not even attempting to dispute what his daughter had said.

"Hey I got something to show you guys, I decided to shrink with a camera and took these pictures." Scott said taking out some photographs from his pocket. One of them was Scott and the ants with their heads down at the funeral for Antony, one of Scott teaching them to dance and one of them playing poker with a deck of cards that Scott had shrunken down as well. "One of them was a big cheat." Scott told them as Hank held his face with his hands as he looked at them.

"Hey did I tell you guys about how I took on an Avenger and won?" Scott asked and Hank just grunted at the story, he saw it with his own eyes and it happened because Scott had ignored orders.

"At least ten times Scott." Paxton said shaking his head, truth be told he did not actually know much about Falcon himself. Though he would be a bit more impressed if it was actually the Hulk or Thor that he had fought... or that robot with the cape that seemed to have recently joined.

"Avengers..." Hank said shaking his head, before the Battle of New York he was approached by SHIELD agent and STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow about rejoining SHIELD as Ant Man and be a part of the Avengers Initiative. When he read that Rumlow was a HYDRA agent he was glad that he did, he only regretted not punching him like his did to Mitchell Carson.

Scott heard his phone going off in his pocket. He took it out and his eyes widened when his phone said he got a message from Sam Wilson. He opened the message and read it in his head:

 **Scott, we got trouble. Meet us in the facility, we will explain there.**

"Sorry guys, gotta go since one of my co-workers at my new job has just called." Scott said with Hank and Hope sharing a look, knowing full well what he was talking about. Scott then kissed Cassie on the cheek and shared a kiss with Hope (that Hank looked away from). Scott then took his bag containing his Ant Man suit and then went off waving to everyone and saying goodbye.

Sometime later Sam Wilson was in his Falcon gear waiting inside the Avengers Facility, spotting some flying ants with his goggles he then smiled and said "took you long enough Scott." Scott then jumped off the ant and grew to full size wearing his Ant Man suit and waved to Sam.

"Sorry again for beating you up and embarrassing you when we first met." Scott said and Sam then just laughed it off.

"For the record it was a fluke and you just caught me off guard, that's all." Sam said and Scott rolled his eyes. " _Sure it was..._ " Scott laughed.


End file.
